1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parallel flow heat exchanger and in particular, to headers constructed in two parts and including a partition for diverting fluid flow through at least one of the headers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, parallel flow heat exchangers, such as those used in air conditioning condensers, consist of a set of parallel cross-flow tubes disposed between a pair of headers. The tubes are open at both ends and joined to the headers so that highly pressurized fluid may flow from one header to another. In order to conserve space while providing a large amount of surface area for heat transfer, several banks of tubes are used to pass the fluid back and forth between the headers. Fluid partitions are usually located within the headers for directing the fluid, within the heat exchanger, through the banks or series of tubes. By providing one or more fluid partitions in each header, the fluid flows through the heat exchanger in a serpentine manner, flowing in one direction through one bank of tubes and in the opposite direction in another bank of tubes.
Most prior art headers consist of a tubular member with holes or slots in the member for inserting the cross-flow tubes. Partition plates must also be inserted within the header requiring further alteration of the tubular member.
To remedy the problems of forming holes in the tubular member, some headers have been constructed in two parts. A header having an open face is extruded as a single piece. A separate plate is then manufactured with the holes being punched or stamped into the plate. The plate is then positioned over the open portion of the header, and the two pieces are then welded or brazed together to form a single tubular header through which the ends of the tubes can be inserted.
While these two-part headers are an improvement, the headers must still be altered in order to accommodate fluid partitions and end caps. Slots are usually cut into the header to accommodate the partition plate which can sometimes weaken the structural integrity of the header.
A need exists for a header in a parallel flow heat exchanger, such as those used in air conditioning condensers, that is assembled from a minimum number of components and includes end caps and fluid partitions and that can be assembled without substantial alterations.